drawntolifefandomcom-20200223-history
The Council
|name = Council Room |type = Utility |use = Headquarters Control Room |location = Galactic Jungle |creation = No |owner = Click |residents = None |games = |boxcolor = #A73128 }} The Council is the head of the totalitarian puppet-government of Galactic Jungle in Drawn to Life: The Next Chapter. The Council is composed of six puppet entities, which supposedly create and enforce the rules for the D.O.T.R.O.T.P.O.T.U.S.F. The Council rooms are located in space, in the western portion of the village. Story After the previous mayor of Galactic Jungle died without an heir, Click secretly created The Council in an attempt to restore order to the village. Click later went to passing and enforcing more absurd and controlling laws through use of The Council and S.P.U.D. while he pretended to be a simple messenger. After The Hero, Jowee, and Sock arrive from Turtle Rock, Click greets the group and clumsily informs them about the village. After the group continuously insists on meeting The Council, Click begins to make excuses and tries to make doing so more difficult. Shortly after, he tells the group that they're no longer welcome to meet The Council and leaves them to fend for themselves. The group eventually make their way to the Council Room on their own, only to find it populated with puppets instead of Raposa. After investigating, they find a hidden entrance to a control room where Click is seen manipulating the S.P.U.D. and controlling speaker and computer systems. Appearance Council Room The Council Room is a tall, round room almost completely made of marble (with the exception of the red carpet at the entrance). It is solely illuminated by the green tank at the back of the room. There are six concave indentations in the wall which store four large decorative chess pieces. One indentation, covered by a light-green curtain, provides access to the hidden Control Room. At the center of the room, an elevated circular table sits. It is surrounded by six council members sitting on stools. Control Room The Control Room contrasts greatly with the sleek, simple Council Room. The interior here is crowded with many screens which vary in size and style, lights, computers, and other monitoring equipment. The floors and walls here are made of metal and a single, large, rotating seat sits in the center of the room. Trivia * At one point in the story, The Council is referred to as "magnanimous" and "sagacious". * Click posed as a floating Raposa head in a tank and controlled it in a way similar to the wizard in The Wizard of Oz. * The Council Room cannot be revisited once left. * There is an easier method of getting to The Council Building by use of a space-elevator, but it is put into lockdown shortly after being repaired. * Sock has stated that he finds the dummies in the Council Room creepy, and that he doesn't like the place. Media KamalanArea.png|The space-elevator supposedly provides an alternate means of access. GJ_NextPage.png|A rocket ship is drawn to allow the group access to the Council Room. The Council.png|The Council Galactic Jungle's theme ---- Category:Drawn to Life: The Next Chapter Category:Galactic Jungle Category:Needs Quote Category:Locations Category:Buildings